Not Really That Different
by I-WannaBeA-Real-Fake
Summary: "When you meet someone so different from yourself, in a good way, you don't even have to kiss to have fireworks go off. It's like fireworks in your heart all the time. I always wondered, do opposites really attract?" But I guess we weren't really that different
1. Chapter 1

" It's like I was a salad with a light vinaigrette, and he was a platter of seafood Cajun pasta. Alone, we were good. Together, we were fantastic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola Earthlings! This is my first story hope you like it btw I am writing this story with Masters18. Who is an awesome friend and writer.

Right and don't copy it. Or I am gonna take out all your organs and then make you eat it and cut your body parts and throw those in as many seas and oceans possible .

This is a teen wolf or the originals crossover. And I don't own them although I wish I did. I only own my OC's and the lines I wrote


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

Me and Scott were discussing or more like arguing about his tattoo. Whereas, Lydia and Allison were talking about something about Lydia wanting a new distraction. A boy toy. Well I almost snorted . Thankfully it doesn't as much as it used to hurt before.

We are sitting in our history class waiting for our new history teacher. The principal comes and talks about how we are going to have a new history teacher basically. No shit Sherlo- HOLY SHIT.

A girl enters our class and like I thought HOLY FUCKING SHIT. She is hot let me tell you that. She has beautiful ombre hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sexy full sleeves cut blouse with a sexy black mini skirt with fish net tights with black ankle heel boots. Overall just plain Gorgeous.

"Hot Damm" I whisper to Scott but the way her mischievous and amusement filled eyes glanced towards us was almost like she heard us.

"Shut up stiles" Scott snapped I am guessing he saw that too.

"Are you a new student ?" Asked someone from the back.

"No honey! I am your new history teacher " She said while sitting on the table and crossing her long legs even her legs are hot.

Wait what did she say she is our new history teacher? But she looks so young. Gasps and murmurs filled the room.

Someone asked in a very flirty voice "Have we met before ? "

"Why yes we have " she said"In your dreams" she finished with a devilish smirk.

Oohs and Ahs and burn filled the class."Bitch" someone shouted over the voices.

I wonder what she'll do

"Beautiful. Intelligent. Talented. Cunning. And Hot" she said while tipping it off her sharp she finished that by saying "Thanks for the compliment love." With the sweetest yet bitchiest smile possible.

The class was silent and while she was saying that she kept circling that guy like a predator. Looking at her the only thing I can think of is. Who are you ?

I didn't realize that I said it aloud until she answered.

"I am Evangeline and history is my favourite subject." Then she pointed towards Lydia's bag with a wink. "Love the bag"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hola Earthlings the first chapter is finally done. Hope you like it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline POV

When I could be doing anything in the bloody world, Why did I have to come here of all places.

Beacon hills

Right to get away from Nik and his bloody tantrums. Where Beks is busy with that mortal.

Matt... I think .

I need a distraction or I am going to kill myself which is not possible.

The reason I came here was well because I sensed that Beacon hills is actually a Beacon. So original. I thought with a scoff.

It is going to be so much fun messing with the Alpha pack.

...

Right I standing here with Jennifer who wanted to "visit" the school. My instinct tell me there is something dark about her.

But I am going to ignore that as at the moment my main priority is to stir some trouble with the "Alpha pack" hmm what a joke. I am sure that Nik's pesky hybrids would have killed them in a minute.

I heard that the Alpha Pack want someone named Boyd and Cora to kill their friends before they kill each other. Or their friends would be the ones too kill them.

And as far as I know them they are not going to kill them, which means they are going to trap them here in the school boiler room I think judging by the voices of emitters.

Now lets distract Jennifer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola Earthlings!


End file.
